The Memories Of Forever (Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfillia Love story)
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: After Lisanna returned, Lucy was slowly forgotten and ignored and after a few days a mysterious pink haired,onyx eyed girl arrives at fairy tail searching for Lucy Heartfillia. When she finds the pregnant Lucy, she vanishes with her. Problems arise and hearts are broken, sometimes unfixed for years...
1. Sound of Loneliness

**3rd person POV**

Lucy sighed heavily burying her head between her hands, silent tears tricking down her cheeks.

It wasn't fair. After lisanna returned, nobody bothered with her anymore, it felt like she was just a pathetic replacement for the takeover mage. Natsu stopped crashing at her house and he even stopped taking to her. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, he just forgot someone named Lucy heartfillia existed.

Lucy was desperate, she would welcome anyone's company right now. She felt so lonely. Now she understood what it means to feel lonely in a crowded room.

All her life, Lucy had known this loneliness and she had grown pretty used to it yet right now she just couldn't bear it. Her heart felt like its ready to explode.

"sigh"

She looked around the room searching for levy or natsu. She spotted natsu in the guild's corner happily chatting with lisanna. She walked over to them and put on her best fake smile.

"Hiiii natsu" she called to natsu

He turned around to look at her

"oh,hey luce" he said distractedly and turned back to talk to lisanna again

She sat on their table hoping to join on their conversation. But as soon as she sat down, they stopped taking and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um,luce, lisanna and me have a lot of private things to catch up on so um…if you don't mind" he said looking at the floor awkwardly

"I…I ...It's ok natsu, you C..Carry on" she said choking back tears.

"I'm sorry, Lucy san. It's just tha…"

"It's alright lisanna" she hurriedly cut her off and reassured her and walked back to bar

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lucy POV**

Outside the sun had started to set.i dragged myself from the bar chair and started heading towards the door. As soon I opened the door,fresh air greeted me

On my way to home, I sat on the railing overlooking the magnolia river.

It was a very beautiful sight. The sun which was just beginning to set had turned orangish pink and was reflecting on the blue river. A nice cool air was blowing the trees leaves and making a rusting sound . the wind blew my golden hair gently and tear drops started falling from my eyes as my heart drenched in pain and loneliness.

I remember how it was back home . Father would never talk unless he has to give me some orders. I remember sitting in my cold room for hours on end hoping my father would come and say that he still loves me. I remember the dullness and the utter scary silence which enveloped me in itself and left my heart cold and numb. My father would never remember my birthdays and i used to wait outside his office from morning to noon. I never had a father who used to hug his little girl and cuddle her in his arms. It was then,i had realized that not only i had lost my mother,i had also also lost my father and the pain and grief i felt nearly tore me apart. i thought i would never feel something as horrible as that again.

But this pain is saying otherwise.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK LUCY HEARTFILLIA? THAT SOMEONE WILL CARE FOR YOU AGAIN? WRONG,NO ONE WILL EVER CARE FOR YOU,BECAUSE YOU PATHETIC"i shouted to myself and laughed miserably

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Burning Pains

Something bright flashed into my eyes, making it harder to open them. I used my hands to shield the light and opened my eyes. Where am I? Oh yeah. Im in my room

I yawned loudly because i didn't get enough sleep last night, because of the usual horrible nightmares i have been having all week.i sighed and dragged my sorry ass to the bathroom and looked into the bathroom mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes and my face had gone incredibly pale because of those nightmares that lasts all night . I looked like a zombie.

Suddenly I felt a vomiting sensation. I hurriedly opened the toilet seat and puked everything , why am i getting sick this early in the morning anyway?

I got up and went to wash basin and brushed my mouth. I then took a long bath to sooth my tensed muscles and changed into a pink t-shirt with a plain blue mini skirt and my usual boots.

I walked a long walk to the guild and when I reached the guild, I went inside through the back door because I was not really in the condition to talk to anybody because I was feeling dreadfully sick. I quietly entered inside the guild and went straight to the bar. I saw Mira serving to the members.

I sat down on my usual stool when the pain suddenly kicked in on my stomach. I gasped loudly as tears trickled down on my cheeks. But no one noticed.

_BANG!_

**Mira POV**

_BANG!_

The guild was crashed open. I looked to see the culprit.

As the dust cleared, a young girl of maybe 12 to 13 stood there.

She was wearing a red tank top on top of black shorts and thigh length black boots. She had numerous scars on her legs and arms and a big gash on her forehead. But what really stood out about her, was her pink hair and onyx eyes.

"Who are you, child?" Master Makarov asked the girl

"My name is Lanae and Iam searching for Lucy heartfillia" the girl named Lanae said in a one of the most impassive voices I have heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**SO WHO DO YOU THINK THE GIRL IS? AND WHY IS SHE SO COLD? AND JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING TO LUCY HEARTFILLIA?**_

**IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I MIGHT START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER REAL SOON. SO PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. A Mask For The Heart

**Lucy POV**

"My name is Lanae and Iam searching for Lucy heartfillia"

I looked up as I heard the new girl named Lanae saying my name. Did I hear right? Did she just say she is searching for me? She kind of looks li-

Aaaaaaaaa

I screamed and clutched my stomach again as pain kicked in. My stomach felt like it's going to tear apart. Oh, please, someone help me. Suddenly I felta hand on my shoulder and heard ancient spells being recited.

_**Rathada tubilh urona gaika**_

_**Opillona jubiya kopi**_

I looked up. Deep Onyx eyes bore into mine and I saw love and guilt flashing all over it. Is it natsu?

Natsu….. Don't leave me…I need you

Then everything went black

**Mira POV**

_Aaaaaaa_

I looked around to see who screamed and I saw Lucy sitting in a guild's corner clutching her stomach with a look of pain on her face. She looked like she was under a lot of pain.

Before I could get to Lucy, Lanae rushed to Lucy in a lightning pace and held her shoulders and started reciting words in an unknown language.

_**Rathada tubilh urona gaika**_

_**Opillona jubiya kopi**_

Lucy looked up groggily and stared at Lanae. Grief crossed her face before she collapsed on top of Lanae who placed her on the floor gently.

What is happening here? Who is this Lanae and what is she to Lucy? What did she do to Lucy now?

Lanae got up and her eyes burned with fury as she looked at the fairy tail members

"HOW DARE YOU ALL, TREAT HER LIKE THAT? HUH?" she shouted at us

I was speechless, the other members looked the same. It was erza who found her tongue.

"What are you talking about and what the hell did you do to Lucy?" erza shouted back

"What is Lucy to all of you?" Lanae asked erza and the others

"She is our friend, our nakama"

"You shamelessly call yourselves her friend and yet you ignore her for weeks, made her feel like a pathetic replacement?" Lanae's nostrils flared

"What has happened to the door?" a new voice came from the guild's entrance

I looked at the direction of the guild's entrance and saw natsu standing there with lisanna beside him. He looked around and his gaze fell on Lanae who started growing pale.

**Lanae POV**

It's him…its ….natsu, Natsu dragneel. I could feel the color fading from my face and all my anger disappeared, leaving me with a familiar pain and numbness. My cheeks started feeling wet.

"Hey! Who the heck are you? And why do you smell like blood and…dragons?" Natsu asked giving me a confused stare.

"I...I...I got to go" I stuttered and bent down and hurriedly picked the sleeping blond into my arms and transported myself to the magnolia forest.

After placing her on the ground gently, I collapsed on the ground with tears running down my face.

"I...I should h...Have known, he would be t...There" I whispered to myself

Seeing him stirs up too many bad memories for my likes. But I got to do this. I promised myself I won't be weak and I can't afford to be. I roughly wiped my tears and set my impassive mask back in my face. I won't let emotions interfere with my mission again.

"This is who i got to be and this is who I should be" I whispered to the air

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? ITS ACTUALLY PRETTY SHORT BUT I UPDATE A BIGGER ONE NEXT TIME. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS xxPerfectMistakeXX, Rosalya and LittleRedMonsterQueen. And others, please review your opinions so i can write to fulfill your expectations.**_


	4. Apology

**_HEY GUYS! THANKS YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE ENJOY READING :)_  
**

**Natsu POV**

Me and Lisanna are waiting at the train station to catch a train to some stupid place called hariya.

" Lisaaaaaaaanna, why can't we just walk?" I asked for the thousandth time

" Nope. because, it is too far to walk natsu" she replied smiling

"Bu-"

"No buts, Natsu"

I groaned. Man, why do we need to take the stupid train? I hope it gets caught on an accident or something.

But the train arrives the next second. Oh…..nooooooooooooooo. Lisanna drags me inside like I am a wheel luggage.

After we are "comfortably" seated, the train starts, making face turn green and I immediately felt a nasty vomiting sensation.

"It's ok natsu, you could lie on my lap" lisanna said

I nodded miserably and laid my head on her lap. But something felt incredibly wrong, laying on her lap didn't make me feel any better at all. I kind of felt like I missed something.

After a terrible train ride, we finally reach hariya. I never felt happier touching the ground with my legs, I bent down and kissed the ground happily.

"YAY! YAY! No more train" I sang and danced excitedly.

Lisanna stood there grinning. She didn't say anything. It felt weird since Lucy always says something sarcastic when I am doing my stupid antics. Lucy…. I suddenly missed her so much, I don't know why but it felt like she was under some serious trouble. I stopped my dancing and just stared at the ground trying to push back the sudden feeling which made me feel like I had a big hole in my heart filled entirely of guilt and sadness.

"Natsu, are you all right? " Lisanna's worried voice broke me out of the trance

"I …I am ok, let's go" I hurriedly reassured lisanna and we walked in silence to the address written in the mission sheet

Lucy….. Maybe I should have called her to come to this mission with lisanna and me. That would have been fun. Sure, we fight all the time, but she is my partner and I shouldn't have left her in the guild. Come to think of it, I haven't talked properly to her in a month. Maybe she is angr-

"-tsu, Natsu" someone shaked my shoulders breaking me off my thoughts

"Huh? What is it lisanna?" I asked her

"Natsu, we have reached"

I looked at the mansion that stood magnificently in front of me. It was so huge with well-kept garden and many white horses tied in the stable. There were many people bustling here and there around the manor. It looked like a palace from a fairy tale.

We walked inside the large metal gate which was open and made our way to the big door which was guarded by a bulky security.

"We are fairy tail mages and we are here for the mission" Lisanna told the security politely.

He looked at us both suspiciously but he took us inside and pushed us both roughly inside a red colored door.

"How dare he?" I growled

"I'm sorry for inconvenience, young man" a guy of about 60 apologized to me.

"So what's the mission about?"

"A cruel demon is terrorizing my city, and as a king, it is in my hands to do something about so I appointed you, mages .The job is simple, destroy the demon, get your jewels "He said to lisanna and me

"IM ALL FIRED UP" I yelled to myself.

If I can finish up this job quickly, then I can hurry back to fairy tail and make sure Lucy is okay and apologize to her.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Are you sure you don't want to walk to magnolia, natsu?" lisanna asked while looking at up skeptically.

We had destroyed that ugly demon but because too much property was damaged, we barely managed to get half the jewels. Now, I am standing on the train platform with Lisanna who had thought maybe we could to magnolia because i am allergic to transportation.

"Yup, I'm sure" I answered nodding my head. Lisann.a looked at me weirdly

I wanted to get to fairy tail as soon as possible and apologize to Lucy even it means spending an hour in the train.

"Natsu, do you have a fever?" lisanna asked while checking my forehead temperature.

I grinned and shook my head and dragged her into train.

After an hour of pure agony, we had finally reached magnolia.

"Come on, Lis, hurry" I shouted at lisanna as we both ran through the streets of magnolia to fairy tail.

When we finally reached fairy tail, the first thing I noticed were the broken doors. I hurried inside with lisanna at my heels. Everyone was standing with a speechless look on their faces.

""What has happened to the door?" I asked while looking around. My gaze fell on a pink haired girl who was exploding. I caught her eye and her face grew steadily pale. Her anger vanished from her face and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey! Who the heck are you? And why do you smell like blood and…dragons?" I asked her while staring at her in confusion. Because dragons and blood wasn't the only thing she smelt like, she also smelled like….Lucy.

"I...I got to go" she strutted and picked the Lucy who was on the ground like a sack of potatoes and disappeared into thin air

"Hey! Wait "I shouted in vain

Suddenly whispers and mumbles broke out throughout the guild. What the hell is wrong with that girl and why the hell did she take Lucy?

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO LUCY?" I yelled at others as my eyes turned blood-red and dragon scales started appearing in my body. Nobody steals my Lucy away from me and gets away with it.

**_WHY DID LANAE TAKE LUCY ? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO IS LANAE? WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS GONNA BE VERY INTRESTING. AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR EARLY UPDATES. _**


	5. Lanae

Hmmm… Yawn….

I opened one eye and peeked to see where I was. I sat up instantly as soon as I realized I was not in my room. I was in a simple room with adjacent red and black walls. There was a closet at the corner with a poster of bleeding/crying eye. If am not mistaken, there were bloody prints on the black walls. What the hell is wrong with this room? Why does the room, itself looks so depressed? What the hell am I doing here anyway?

I got up from the bed I was sleeping at and opened up room's door which revealed a medium sized hall. I walked further in to hall making each step carefully while looking around and ensuring no one is going to attack me. I noticed a door at the far end of the hall which is probably the entrance and a door near me which I guessed leads to the kitchen. But now it's no time to eat, I got to get out of here.

But my stomach growled loudly. I mentally slapped myself or my stomach for the matter. I pushed open the kitchen door, forgetting to be careful. The door revealed a small kitchen with a big fridge and very less utensils.

And a pink haired girl of maybe 11 or 12 who was previously trying to chop a fish was now staring at me with her onyx eyes. Her stare bore into mine and my face started to turn beetroot red.

"I…I…I am sorry" I stuttered. I looked at the girl but the girl didn't seem to disturbed or angry or anything at all. She just had a blank look on her heart shaped face and went back to chopping the fish which I noticed, she was not very successful. In fact, it looked like, she never cooked before. I didn't know why, but I felt a sudden sympathy and liking for the girl, maybe it's the fact that she looked like a carbon copy of natsu. Natsu…. No, no, I should not think about natsu. But it was very hard while standing next to a girl who looks like his photo copy.

"Give the knife to me, I'll cook" I offered

"Thanks, But No thanks" she declined

I sighed

"It's obvious; you don't know how to cook, so why don't you let me do it… Lanae?" I asked her

She suddenly winced.

"How do you know my name?" she asked while her eyes again bore into mine

"You said it in back in the guild, remember? I might have been in a lot of pain but I heard you" I said while smiling at her

"I guess" she said in a monotone voice

"So give the knife"

She handed me the knife and hoisted herself on one of slabs and sat there staring at me.

**Lanae POV**

I handed her the knife and hoisted myself on a slab and stared at her. It is true, I don't know how to cook, I always ate in restaurants or from forests. But today, since she was here, I thought I would welcome her with proper food so I had woken up early and rushed to the departmental store to get groceries. But I didn't know what I should get so I got a little of mostly everything.

But I am really surprised; she is not asking any questions. I thought, when she woke up I would be flooded with questions. I shrugged and jumped from the slab.

"So, is it done?" I asked her ensuring my voice doesn't contain any emotion.

"Yup, just help me carry it to the table"

I nodded and carried the dishes to the table and brought some plates and spoons from the cabinet. I sat on the chair and inhaled the aroma. It smelled delicious. I couldn't wait. I started to gulp the food down.

"I never tasted anything this awesome in my whole life." I said to her between gulping down the food.

**Lucy POV**

"Really? Hasn't anybody cooked for you before?" I asked her curiously

She shook her head. I felt really sorry for her.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked her gently

He bangs shadowed her eyes and I saw her clenching her hands till her knuckles turned white. Her whole face turned as pale as a paper.

"I am sorry, if I asked anything wrong" I hurriedly apologized to her.

She sighed heavily and lowered her pink head.

"I'll tell you when you are ready to know" she told me softly.

"Um, okay"

We then ate our rest of our food in silence. But my lips twitched with the question that I wanted to ask her for the last few minutes.

"Ask what you want to ask" Lanae steel sharp voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Um ok... Well, why did you bring me here for?" I asked her hesitantly

"_Because, you are Pregnant_"

**_i know many of you already guessed this part about her being pregnant. so anyway what do you think is gonna happen after this?_**


	6. Shattered Souls

"Because, you are pregnant"

"WHAAAAAT?" I yelled at her, quite unable to digest her words. It hit me like knife.

"Yes Lucy heartfillia, you are pregnant with the children of Natsu Dragneel" Lanae said it like it was no big deal.

"Wait a fucking minute, how do you know I'm pregnant and what do you mean by _children_?" I asked her emphasizing on the word children.

Something flashed across her face, maybe sorrow. But it was present only for an instant, next second whatever emotion it was, long ago disappeared. Her face turned returned to its usual unemotional state.

"I know it because I smelled a new life growing inside you; I have strong sense of smell, even stronger than the dragon slayers and children? I didn't say children, I said_ child_, and you are going to have only. _One. Baby_" she empathized on the word child and got up the dig table and walked out of kitchen.

Oh My God. I am not really pregnant am I? Oh God. I sighed heavily as I remembered the night which happened a month ago just two days after lisanna arrived.

**Flashback**

_I sat on my table and started writing my letter to my mom. I had left the guild early today because it was too loud for me. Lisanna returned before two days and the guild has thrown a yet another party. I sighed. After lisanna returned, natsu and happy never left her side and most of the guild members did the same. It's pretty lonely._

_"Buck up Lucy, it's only fair that they spend some time with her" I told myself strictly and went to back to writing my letter._

_Suddenly I felt a warm breadth on my neck. My breadth hitched and my face went pale. What that hell?_

_I slowly turned my head back to see the attacker but it was…. Natsu?_

_"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I asked him raising my eyebrow._

_"Lucy…" I smelled alcohol in his breadth. Now that figures. He is drunk._

_He stroked my face gently and smashed his lips on mine. It is so damn addictive. I kiss him back with as much as passion and lust I could muster._

_No Lucy, No Lucy. You should not be doing this. He is drunk for god's sake. He probably won't even remember it in the morning._

_But I let him do everything he wanted for the rest of the night._

And just like I guessed, he forgot everything that happened that night and he returned to his home after I fell asleep. I asked him if remembered anything about the previous night but he had obviously forgotten.

I sighed, stroking my belly. So that _explains_ the stomach ache. But how I would raise the baby all by myself? I certainly would not burden natsu, because he loves only one girl in this world and that is lisanna. They are meant to together. Suddenly tears fell on my cheeks and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell to floor and sobbed, hugging my legs close to chest.

**Lanae POV**

"-didn't say children, I said child, and you are going to have only. _One. Baby_" I told her and rushed out of the kitchen.

As soon as I was out of the kitchen and my legs gave in and I collapsed on the floor. I clenched my fists. I can't tell the truth to her, I want to but I can't. It is written in my head to suffer for every minute of my life. I buried my head inside my hands.

"I wish to die and end my eternal life of pain and loneliness" I murmured to the air. But I can't die at least not until Lucy Heartfillia gives birth to her twins.

A loud sob broke me out of my miserable thoughts. I looked through a crack in the door and saw Lucy hugging herself on the floor crying her pain out. I felt sorry for her even though I was in no position to feel sorry for others.

**Common POV**

Life is not a fairy tale, if it was, there would not be so many shattered souls around. Some people have known only pain all their lives so will it ever differ?

_**I would be so damn happy if you review ;)**_


	7. Dragon Rage

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS, I HAD EXAMS AND MY MOM TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP. SIGH**_

_**SO ANYWAY, MISSED ME? BUT I MISSED WRITING AND I SOOOO MISSED YOU GUYS :)**_

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I could feel myself lose control. Rage seeped through my veins. Anyone who dares to take Lucy away from me will pay. .PAY.

I growled. It echoed through the guild halls as I started walking out of the guild in a menacing state. I couldn't control myself; the dragon inside me is slowly taking control. Images swarmed through my head, memories of Lucy, Lucy heartfillia. The girl who I brought to fairy tail two years ago. The one who accompanied me to all my missions. The one who I shared laughs and tears with. The one who I had betrayed. I punched the wall in desperation

"Natsu, calm down" Lisanna's voice begged me. I turned to look at her and growled menacingly and pushed her down roughly. Her eyes widened and she fell on her butt trembling. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

Ignoring her plea, I continued to walking when I saw erza standing in front of the guild with her arms wide.

"No, Natsu, you are not going anywhere in the current state you are in" Her clear reached my ears and my dragon soul took over.

Normal POV

The once playful, happy boy was not the one who stood front of the fairy tail members now, instead it was menacing monstrous one. His bright gleam in his was replaced by a cold rage. There was not stopping the boy unless he gets what he wanted and he wanted Lucy heartfillia. And no one could stop him, not even the mighty Titania has the power.

"No, Natsu, you are not going anywhere in the current state you are in"

His eyes narrowed and fire danced around his body. A lifeless laugh escaped his lips as he punched erza, knocking her out cold. Erza was defeated. The unbeatable Titania was knocked out in just one punch. Blood leaked down her stomach, covering the area around her. Her armor was so badly damaged, that it would not be of use anymore. The others could just imagine the amount of power it would have taken to deliver punch strong enough to defeat the strongest female mage in fairy tail.

**Levy POV**

I trembled as I saw Erza covered in a pool of blood lying on the floor. My face paled and Goosebumps appeared throughout my body. Na...Natsu wouldn't hu...Hurt a nakama would he? Apparently he just did. I wanted to run to Erza and take her to the infirmary but my legs were rooted to the ground. My body wouldn't move.

I looked around at the others. They all seemed to be in a trance, shocked beyond words. No one was moving. It felt like the world had stopped to prevent anymore misfortunes. To prevent anymore broken hearts. I clenched my fist as I looked at natsu who was running out to the streets in search of Lucy, no one stopped him. I sighed. I just hope he wouldn't hurt anyone in the process.

Wendy, after breaking out of her trance, rushed to Erza. Elfman carried her to the infirmary. My legs gave in as I collapsed on the floor crying tears of shock and regret. If only we hadn't ignored Lu-Chan, nothing like this would have happened.

I hated to think what she gone through. How would she have felt when her own friends had forgotten her? And ignored her? It would have been hell for Lu-Chan. That girl, Lanae was right, we don't have any right to call ourselves Lucy's friends when all we did was make her feel like a replacement for Lisanna. I remembered the times, when Lucy had come to talk with me but I brushed her off because I was busy asking Lisanna about Edolas and her life there. I should have been worried when I noticed her lifeless brown eyes but I…I had forgotten to care.

A sob escaped my lips as I hugged my legs close to my chest with guilt invading my heart. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted in the air by a pair of strong hands.

"It's okay Shorty, we'll find Bunny girl"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The crowd in the magnolia streets moved aside in fear as a monstrous boy with red with dragon scales on his body walked through the streets. His eyes were fiery red and he looked so terrifying that the youngsters nearby couldn't stop trembling.

He looked around and sniffed and shook his head and growled so loud, that it was heard across streets. The anger in his heart shaped face increased as his search for a certain girl was failing in vain. He couldn't smell her scent anywhere; he didn't know where she was.

He clenched his pink hair as a murderous aura started emitting from his body. His hands lowered from his head as he punched a building near him, creating a large dent in it. The people near him paled and started backing away. He walked forward, catching a man by his collar and looked at him.

"WHERE IS MY LUCE? I ASKED YOU, WHERE IS MY LUCY? "When the man didn't answer, the boy threw him against a building, knocking him out in the process.

"WHERE IS MY LUCY? _WHERE .IS .SHE_? "His voice rang through the crowd as he approached a woman standing a few feet away from him. Blood drained from her face and silent tears started trickling down her cheeks.

"Please, don't hurt me" her voice quavered as she begged him not to hurt her.

He brought down his hands against her but before it could hit her, a small hand caught the powerful punch. He looked at the owner of the hand, to find the same pink haired girl who took his mate.

* * *

_** IM STARTING TO DOUBT WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AND REVIEW. IF I CONTINUE, IM GONNA MAKE THE NEXT CHAP TO BE A JUICY BATTLE BETWEEN NATSU AND LANAE. FATHER DAUGHTER BONDING!**_


	8. Lu-chan will be back

**_IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY GETTING SO MANY REVIEWS IN ONE DAY THAT I UPDATED REAL QUICK. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS ;)_**

* * *

**_PRECAP_**

_He brought down his hands against her but before it could hit her, a small hand caught the powerful punch. He looked at the owner of the hand, to find the same pink haired girl who took his mate._

**3RD PERSON POV**

The pink haired man looked up to see the person who stopped his punch, only to meet with the same pair of onyx eyes he owned. She was the girl who took Lucy! Anger flowed through his veins and his face went red with rage. His eyes were of a terrifying red with speck of black. His teeth were clenched and his muscles were tense. The fire on his skin burnt as bright and fiery than ever. He truly looked terrifying. But the pink haired girl known as Lanae did not look disturbed or scared to the slightest. Her face was completely deprived of any emotions. But her eyes held sadness and love in them.

Natsu pulled his hands away from her grip and started throwing wild, powerful punches at her. His speed was so fast, it was even impossible to see his hands moving. But Lanae caught his hand each time like it was no big deal.

'' WHERE IS LUCY?" he yelled at the her

"If you want to know where she is, then you have to defeat me in a battle to prove your love for her" her voice was smooth and clear.

"If you two want to battle, keep in the fairy tail grounds; Do not go around destroying the city" Lanae and Natsu turned around to find the old Makarov looking up at them with a meaningful stare.

"If I win, you would say where Lucy is right? " a doubtful natsu asked Lanae who nodded her pink head in promise.

Natsu visibly relaxed and his dragon scales disappeared and his eyes turned to normal state.

"Then what are we waiting for Gramps? Let me win the battle and bring Lucy back to her family "a really happy Natsu grinned his famous toothy grin.

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

**Lucy POV**

I sat on the sofa eating away my sorrows. It was a horrible feeling to have. To feel worthless and uninteresting and ignored. Thoughts clashed in my mind. The world I once found happy and peaceful now became cold and black and grey. Although I saw everything in color, my mind processed them as black and grey ones. I felt so unfamiliar with the world. Like I had lost touch, I felt like my feet were not touching the ground. Maybe I don't deserve to, only those stronger and better than me deserved to. I'm so stupid and worthless, maybe that's why it was easy for natsu and others to replace me so quickly.

I sighed, no use in depressing myself anyone. I might as well as look around the house, now that Lanae is out. Humming a sad melody to myself, I went to the bedroom I was sleeping on earlier. I don't know why Lanae would decorate this to look so depressing. The room itself looked to be wailing its eyes out. I inspected the blood on one of the walls. I wonder if it's real or it's just for decoration or something (although I don't know why someone would decorate their room with blood, it's so creepy). I closed to the bedroom door and head for the guest bedroom which Lanae said I could use.

This bedroom was a little better than the last one. For one thing, it didn't have any wailing eyes or blood on the walls although it was still painted red and black. The bed was a big one with an orange sheet and red pillows. I shrugged at the obvious distaste and continued distracting myself with everything I could.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**Levy POV**

After the disastrous events in the morning, I was just hoping nothing more would start when master arrived with Natsu and Lanae. Oh, no…. Natsu is still not in his dragon state is he? I don't want anybody else hurt. But natsu looked like his usual self so I was pretty relaxed.

But, now that I look at them standing next to each other, they do look awfully similar. What's with the pink hair and onyx eyes? Are they relatives or something? Is she his sister? Or his daughter? No, no. that's that possible, unless the gir-

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by master's booming voice.

"Fairy tail, Get ready to watch a battle between these two here, if our Natsu wins, then LUCY WILL RETURN TO OUR GUILD" the master announcement brought huge grins to all of us and the crowd cheered.

"Bring Cosplay queen back, Natsu"

"Natsu, win this fight like a man"

"Fire breath, bring Lucy back"

"Lu-chan will be back, Lu-chan will be back, Lu-cha_-_"

All kinds of best of lucks and cheers were thrown at Natsu who grinned happily.

"Of course Guys, I'll win this and Luce will return to her home because after all we are her family. We'd fight through all the obstacles together. Because that's the true meaning of fairy tail. And once she returns, we'd make it up to her in the best ways possible, won't we?" cheers erupted from the crowds which could be heard across streets. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Everybody gathered outside Fairy tail and the fight _started_.

* * *

_**I KNOW I HAD SAID THAT THE FIGHT BETWEEN NATSU AND LANAE WAS GOING TO BEIN THIS CHAP BUT I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BACKGROUND VIEWS SO I MADE FIGHT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAP. SORRY . **_

_**REVIEW FOR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSTER UPDATES LIKE TODAY. THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE MORE FASTER THE UPDATE.**_


	9. Silent Tears

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS CarmesiQuill24452, FUNNYGIRL, VillianInLove, DeathAngelWingsFallen, , flowerkisses, Angelic Shadow123, iamanimefreak13, jordycat2000, nikkiw67.**_

_**AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, wereguardian, YOU ARE ONE OF MY CONTINIOUS REVIEWER SO I LOOOVE YOU ...**_

_****__**ARE YOU STILL READING THIS STORY LittleRedMonsterQueen, Rosalya, XXPerfectMistakeXX, and WillBlossom33 ? I HOPE SO :) Thanks to you guys tooooo :)**_

_****__**IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU ALL, THE STORY HAS PROGRESSED SO FAR SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORTS :) **_

* * *

**PEOPLE CRY, NOT BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK. BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN STRONG FOR TOO LONG**

**-MIRAJANE**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Of course Guys, I'll win this and Luce will return to her home because after all we are her family. We'd fight through all the obstacles together. Because that's the true meaning of fairy tail. And once she returns, we'd make it up to her in the best ways possible, won't we?" cheers erupted from the crowds which could be heard across streets. I smiled and closed my eyes._

_Everybody gathered outside Fairy tail and the fight started._

**Lanae POV**

I hope I win this. Well, I don't any grudge against them being together again. It's just I don't want Lu- no, my mother to ever be hurt again. She is a really kind woman who deserves only good things in her life, and I want to give them to her even it means sacrificing everything I got. If I don't win this, me coming here would all go to terrible waste. _I ._

**Natsu POV**

I got to win this, no matter what. I am going to bring Lucy home because without her, I'm nothing. Without her, my life will be nothing. A Dragon without his mate is better off dead. Lucy, this is for you.

"Fire dragon roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"

Before my attack could hit her, she jumped to her right and dodged. I ran towards her with flames dancing on my fist. She caught my fist. The flame didn't hurt her at all. Using her other hand, she punched my stomach sending me flying back. I crashed into a tree.

Wiping the blood from my lips, I got up and ignited my fists and ran toward the pink haired girl.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike"

Before she could recover from my attacks, I used one of my most powerful attacks.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame blaaaaade"

She was thrown against a building wall by the tremendous force of the attack. The dust cleared, she was lying limp on the ground.

**Mira POV**

The dust cleared, Lanae was lying lifeless on the ground. Although I felt sorry for the girl, I couldn't help but rejoice because it meant Lucy will return. Before I could even celebrate Natsu's victory for a few seconds, she got up again.

"So that's all you have got huh?" Lanae's cold voice broke the silence which had enveloped the fairy tail grounds.

Suddenly the air around changed in color, it went grayish black. I could feel the pressure of the magic coming from her. Bangs shadowed her face and her hair was streaked with black.

"_The shadows deep within the earth, wake up for your master calls upon you_"

Thunder roared in the sky and a flash of lightning blinded me. When I opened my eye, I could see horrific creatures standing around Lanae.

"I command you to attack the man standing in front of you"

The creatures' attention turned to a shocked natsu standing a few feet before them. They, quick as light moved toward a frozen Natsu. He made no move to attack those creatures; he just stood gaping at the monsters in front of him. His eyes were wide, for he hasn't seen anything like this before. And quite frankly, neither do I. How could someone call creatures like this? It is impossible. I never heard of magic like this before. But it felt like dark magic. The girl Lanae, she couldn't be a dark mage could…she?

A big disgusting looking monster threw Natsu against a tree like he was a sack of potatoes. Another one picked him up from under the tree and hit him hard on the ground. I flinched and I turned to the master standing beside me. he was wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"Master, you have to do something. Otherwise those creatures will kill Natsu" I pleaded him.

"No, Mirajane. It is his fight and I believe in him"

I bit my lip to control the tears which were trying to spill from my eyes as I saw Natsu being beaten up. I looked at Lanae expecting to see her look satisfied or overjoyed. But she was looking extremely horrified and guilty and bangs were shadowing her small face. Her fists were clenched.

"Are you the great Salamander I heard about? The Natsu I heard about didn't know how to give up. But just look at you, beaten up by pathetic creatures. Seriously?" Lanae asked Natsu with a big smirk. What is happening? Just a minute ago, she looked really guilty but now she is being arrogant? No,wait… she is pretending to be arrogant,her eyes still looked unhappy.

Natsu struggled to stand up. Once he was back in his legs, his face mirrored her smirk. He chuckled.

"If you think you have beaten me, you are wrong. You haven't seen the true power of fairy tail still"

With his hands ignited, he attacked the monsters who stood no chance against natsu. He burned them to ash. He gaze turned to Lanae who was standing in a fighting stance. The flames in his hands disappeared. His hands balled into fists and punched Lanae who effectively caught his hands and kicked his stomach. Surprised by the sudden kick, he staggered back but caught himself in time. He caught her legs and turned her upside down but she cleverly pulled his legs resulting in both of them collapsing in the ground.

"Let's end this"

"Fire Dragon Roaaaaaaaaaaar"

Because his roar was more wide ranged, she created a big shield around herself but it couldn't stand against Natsu's roar. The shield collapsed and Lanae was thrown back.

There was a few seconds silence before cheers erupted because this time we knew she was not getting back on her feet. I saw natsu going toward Lanae. I wanted to see how she doing so I went over to her too.

**Natsu POV**

I walked over to the fallen girl. She was not unconscious. But her powers were definitely drained. Silent tears slowly rolled across her cheeks, but her face remained impassive. I heard someone kneeling next to me. I turned to find Mira looking at Lanae with a motherly smile.

"ssshh child, don't cry" her soft voice made Lanae to erupt into a sob.

"I'm so useless. No wonder everybody despised me back in the castle" she bawled her eyes out now. Her face was no longer emotionless; it was full of grief and hurt. Mira looked at me with a stare which clearly indicated me to leave her alone with Lanae for a while.

**Mira POV**

"It's ok. You are not useless, you tried you best to win the fight" I soothed her

"No, you don't understand Mira, this is what I needed to do all my life but I messed it up"

"Ok, why don't you start from the beginning about what happened?"

"Alright, But you must promise me not to tell it to anybody else…."

* * *

**ME: Hey, how are you Grey?**

**Grey: I won't talk to you.**

**Me: Ehhhhh, why not?...Are you angry i didn't pair you up with Juvia? ( ;))**

**Grey: What the hell is wrong with you woman? (Blushing beetroot red)**

** _ Greeeeeeey-Samaaaaaaaa..._ (a voice in the background)**

**ME: (Evil laugh) Ha ha Ha **

_**WHY ARE YOU NOT REVIEWING GUYS :( ? I MISS READING YOUR REVIEWS.**_


	10. Don't forget me

_**I HAVE UPDATED EARLY THIS TIME BECAUSE HONESTLY WRITING MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN IAM FEELING DEPRESSED.**_

_**READING YOUR REVIWS MAKE ME THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WORTHWHILE I CAN DO TOO. LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY BAD LATELY, MY BEST FRIEND HAS LEFT ME AND YOU COULD SAY IM LONER BECAUSE EVERYBODY THINKS IM SO WEIRD BECAUSE I LIKE ANIME AND THEY HATE ME CAUSE I STAND UP FOR THINGS I LIKE. ANIME AND MANGA BEING THE TOP ONES, THEY TEASE ME ENDLESSLY. BUT IM NOT GONNA GIVE UP ON SOMETHING I LOVE BACAUSE THEY THINK ITS CHILDISH.**_

_**SO, ENOUGH WITH MY CHATTERING. ENJOY THE NEW CHAP.**_

* * *

**_The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, the most damaged people are the wisest, all because they don't want anybody to suffer the way they did._**

* * *

**Lanae POV**

"So Lanae, now that I have defeated you, tell me where Lucy is?" an impatient Natsu asked me. I sighed.

Of course they would ask. It's only natural. And if fairy tail manages to hurry to go find Lucy, there is still a chance she could be found. If only I hadn't lost the fight so pathetically, I could have changed the future, I could have erased the sufferings of so many innocent, loving people. I had failed to do my destiny, I'm so useless, why couldn't I be more like natsu or lucy? They are the brave ones, they are ones who don't know the meaning of giving up. I sighed heavily again.

Mira, after hearing about the future, had broken into sobs so she went to washroom to clean herself up a bit because if somebody finds her crying, she would forced to tell the reason. But she can't talk to anyone about it. And after she has left me alone by myself in the fairy tail grounds, Wendy started my healing my wounds and an overly impatient natsu is asking about Lucy's whereabouts. Although i cannot blame him, he has won the fight fair and square.

"Alright Natsu, But we got to hurry. Maybe we are already too late but we could still try" I told natsu

"I don't understand what the heck you are talking about But let's go bring Lucy home" He smiled a big innocent toothy grin which broke my heart to pieces.

How heartbreaking it is to think, he would never be the same again. How simply sad to know, his smile is going to disappear into sorrow today.

"Come on, Gray, Erza, Mira, Wendy and gramps" a happy Natsu shouted to others to hurry up.

Once everyone was ready, I focused my magic on my hands and chanted ancient spell for transportation, the magic on my hands started to flow around enveloping all six of us in a big magic circle. The Circle changed from colorless to thick blue shade and we could no longer see the outside world. There was rapid movement in the magic circle then the blue shade changed back to colorless and it dissolved into the air leaving us back in place where I left Lucy.

I motioned for them to hurry up and I hastily opened the front door hoping with all my might that a bubbly blond would be inside the house. But a cold room greeted us. There was no sound; you could hear a pin drop in this silence. Nobody moved, having been tranced by this strangely silent room. The curtains danced in the wind. Mira looked at me with a worried expression. My eyes mirrored her emotion. Natsu's sudden yelling broke us of our trance.

"Luuuuucccccccccyyy"

I could hear the hope in his voice. I took a deep breath and ran around searching all the room for any sign of Lucy. I refused to believe that she is gone. No, she couldn't have. Nooooo…NOOOOO

"Lanae, Where is Lucy? Did you trick us?" Erza asked with anger written across her face.

"WHERE. ?" I was scared to look at natsu.  
" I ASKED WHERE IS SHE, YOU?" When I didn't answer, I could feel a hot hand crashing a punch on my stomach. I gasped at the intense force and crashed into the wall and laid there limply.

"NATSU!" I heard a horrified Mira yelling at Natsu.

"Natsu, listen to me, It's not her fault"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT HER FAULT MIRA?! She kidnapped Lucy and now she is lying to us about telling about Lucy's whereabouts"

"No, Please Mira. It is my fault and I deserve everything I get" I told her sadly because after all it is my fault for not being strong enough.

"Natsu-san, Look at this" Wendy held a small letter in her hand and she was now examining it. She opened the letter and started reading out loud.

"_Dear fairy tail,_

_This was the guild I had loved from my childhood. I had many dreams and fantasies about joining this wonderful guild. When my dream became a reality, I was so happy, there couldn't have been more happier girl than me. The sweet happy memories you all gave will always, as long as I live will be treasured by me. It was in this guild, I had learnt the meaning of true friendship and loyalty and for that I will be forever grateful for Fairy tail._

_Dear Natsu,_

_You have always been an invaluable friend to me. You have made me smile when I couldn't; you have made me laugh through my tears. And sometimes, you have even made wonder, what good deeds I have done to have you as my friend. Natsu, please don't forget me._

_Dear Erza,_

_You are a sister I wasn't born with. The memories of you scolding natsu and gray will forever be in my memory. I know you think, you are not good enough but that's not true at all, you are my bravest, truest, strongest older sister and that fact will never change._

_Dear Gray_

_You are a kind of friend who is very hard to find and you are someone who cannot be easily replaced. So therefore, I don't think I can ever replace you, my stripping immature friend with anybody else as long as I live._

_And finally, everybody else in fairy tail, I loved and I will forever love each and every one of you to bits. You guys are all I got. But please forgive my decision to leave fairy tail, I unable to handle pain anymore. I'm so sorry to be weak. I'm so sorry._

_-Lucy Heartfillia_"

As soon as Wendy finished reading the letter, gloom enveloped the room. Not a sound was made. I just stood limply, clenching my fists and wishing this was all a bad dream, a nightmare.

Why does nobody get to be happy? Why is there so much grief and sorrow around in the world? Why does there is so many broken hearts around? I have seen so many people, hiding their sadness deep within, smiling big to fool the world because they don't want anybody to worry for them. Why can't they all be happy? Why can't Natsu and Lucy be happy? Why is life so unfair? What did they d-

I was interrupted my thoughts by a gasp from Mira.

"Lan…Lanae. Yo...You are vanishing" she stuttered.

I looked down at my body. It was semi transparent. Oh..no. The time gate I had opened is closing. I'm going to return to the future. Noo.. I still have to find Lucy. I concentrated my magic powers to keep the gate open but because of the fight my powers were drained. There is nothing I can do now.

"Mira, Please look after Natsu and everyone in fairy tail"

She understood what was happening and nodded.

I could feel myself getting sucked into a magic hole.

"_And….Please don't forget me_"

And everything went black.


	11. Numb

**_SORRY FOR THE SUCH A LATTTTTTEEE UPDATE. BUT MY SCHOOL IS SOO MEAN, THEY GIVE ME BIG ELEPHANT SIZED HOMEWORKS AND IT TAKES ME HOURS TO COMPLETE. AND I HAVE TO STUDY FOR EXAMS TOO (SOMEONE SAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEE ME!). BUT NOT TO WORRY, MY SCHOOL ENDS ON MAY 10TH AND I WILL BE AN INDEPENDENT FREEEEEE BIRD (YAHOOO!) SO AFTER THAT YOU CAN EXPECT DAILY UPDATES._**

* * *

**_In my dreams, I have you here. In my dreams, we never part. In my dreams, you hold me close. In my dreams you care the most. If in my dreams I can have you then I'll rather chose to sleep forever._**

* * *

**13 YEARS LATER**

It was a nice sunny morning in magnolia. People were hurrying down the streets anxious to reach their destinations while some of them stood under the warm sun trying to enjoy the pleasant day as much as possible. Boats made their way to and fro across the magnolia river carrying adults and excited children. Shops were crowded with the early shoppers. Meanwhile, in the centre of city, Fairy tail was erupting with thunderous noise. The noises of quarrelling and benches being thrown could be heard streets away. But people of magnolia didn't take too much notice of it since this was an everyday routine in fairy tail.

The fairy tail building stood with magnificent beauty. The name of the building was written in bold letters was hung twenty feet above from the ground on the structure. Huge trees were planted all around Fairy tail whose leaves were gently swaying in the wind giving it a pleasant aura.

The doors of fairy opened with a crash by some member giving the passing citizens a look into the rowdy guild. People were fighting with each other and all kinds of objects were thrown about, an old man was shouting at them hysterically.

**Mira POV**

I smiled to myself as I looked at the laughter and happiness in the air. Most men were participating in the guild brawl and women sat at the corner of the guild chatting among themselves and giggling at the slightest thing. I looked out of the window as a cool breeze blew through it. It must be climate that made everyone so light hearted. I closed my eyes letting the breeze tickle my neck and play with my hair.

I blinked my eyes open suddenly when I saw a girl with blonde hair staring at me sadly. I shook my head quickly willing myself not to think about bad things on such a lovely day. But it was so hard, after she left us, almost 13 years ago; it was still difficult for me to forget about her. I could not even imagine how grueling it would be for Natsu.

"Mira-nee, are you ok? You look a little pale." A soft voice brought me back to the earth.

I looked at the porcelain face of my little sister adorned with her, now worried blue eyes. She grew her hair now that it reached her waist framing her face perfectly. Her left bangs fell on her left eye, almost hiding it. She didn't grow at all in the past 13 years so she is still shorter than me.

"It's nothing Lisanna; I was just worrying about Kira's new mission"

Her eyes softened with understanding. Because after all,my daughter, Kira is known for her reckless missions and like every other time, she took another dangerous mission this week.

"Don't worry, Mira-nee. You know about Kira, she is not the one to give up and get hurt. Truth to be told, she is just like you when you were young" Her eyes twinkled with the memories of the past.

She got up from stool and smoothed her patterned knee length skirt and straightened her sleeveless black shirt and walked to Bixlow, waving a bye to me.

I searched around the guild for a familiar pink headed man. I found him sitting in a lone table talking softly to happy. I frowned, knowing how drastically he had changed.

For a few months after Lucy left, Natsu was so broken he wouldn't come to the guild, he would send happy to grab a mission for him. He took missions everyday without rest, tiring himself more and more after each mission. Then after 3 months, Erza dragged him back to the guild where he passed out due to lack of rest. After he recovered from the shock of losing Lucy, he went into his shell and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks. That still hasn't changed so much now. He rarely talks and if he does, it's only to happy and he never smiled after that heartbreaking day she left. It's been 13 long years now.

"Natsu, how was your last mission?" I asked him trying to start a conversation although I know it will be in vain. He raised his eyes to look at me and nodded briefly.

"You didn't do much damage, did you?"

He shook his head and averted his eyes to happy who looked at me with sadness clouding his naïve eyes.

"Nastu, do you think being depressed will bring her back?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head sorrowfully and bent his head down. He clenched his fists tightly till his knuckles turned white. Tear drops slowly touched the floor. He brought his hands to his face in an attempt to stop oncoming tears. He suddenly stood up, bangs covering his eyes, face pale as a ghost and ran out of the back door of the guild.

"Naaaatsu" Happy flew after him shouting his name.

I bent my head down in shame. I shouldn't have asked such a sensitive question. I'm so insensible. Why did I deliberately hurt him like that by reminding him of her?

"Mira, don't stress yourself. It is not your fault" a pair of hands wrapped around waist hugging me securely from behind. I turned myself around so I was facing a pair of hazel eyes.

"I know .freed, But why am I not able to do anything to reduce his suffering?" I mumbled to his chest as I snuggled close to him.

"Because there is nothing to done"

"So, dad if you finished cuddling mom, can you acknowledge my presence?"

Freed and I immediately broke apart and I looked at my sarcastic daughter who was smirking slightly.

**Natsu POV**

I ran through the woods tears blinding my sharp vision. Twigs and thorns cut me all around my body and I could smell my own blood.

I didn't know where I was going; it didn't matter where I went as long as I get away from the cruel reality. I didn't matter anymore because my heart already died the day she left me. All these years, only my physical body was living. All these years, all my eyes saw was the dull images of the world, all my lips uttered were dead words and all my ears heard were hopelessness. Day after day passed like lightning, I barely remember anything about the last thirteen years. It is as if, I had a blindfold in my eye preventing it from seeing anything expect the one girl….

Do you still remember me like I remember you? I bet you don't. Maybe, you have already moved on. Maybe,you have already forgotten our happy days, our missions, our fights, our everything. But im unable to do so. Im stuck in the moment of you. Everything around me changed, people, places, things. But the memory of you is still clear in my head,I still remember your twinkling eyes, playful smile and sometimes vain comments.

Truth to be told, I miss myself too. I miss how I used to be, happy and reckless. I miss my easy going life. This new life is so complicated and tiring. I have forgotten how to smile or how to feel happy. My heart has gone numb after years of constant agony.

But all these memories don't matter anymore beacuse it will all end for good now. I won't suffer anymore, i would no longer have to lock myself in my room and cry to sleep any longer.

I panted as i stopped at the place i arrived at. A cliff...

* * *

_**OMG! WHAT IS HE GONNA DO?! SERIOUSLY?! **_

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS.**_


	12. Golden star

**_THANKS FOR THE LONG REVIEWS GUYS, THOSE MADE ME WRITE FASTER!_**

**_IM GONNA REPTLY TO THE REVIEWS NOW_**

**_FUNNY GIRL- VERY OF BAD YOU GIRL! YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING (*POUT*) AND YEAH NATSU IS BEING A BAKA._**

**_ 1999MARY LLANO__-YOU CHECK EVERYDAY?! SERIOUSLY?! OMG THANKS A TON. EVEN I DIDN'T HAVE ANYOTHER READERS FOR MY STORY, I WOULD STILL WRITE MY STORY JUST FOR SOMEONE AS COOL AS YOU! KEEP REVIEWING._**

**_Erzatscarlett__ - THANKS A BUNCH FOR COMPLEMENTING! REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS AGAIN. IM WAITING._**

**_iamanimefreak13 ,cutebunny101 ,luckylollipop15- THANKS FOR REVIEWING THREE OF YOU. FEELS AWESOME TO HAVE READERS LIKE YOU._**

**_AND ALL THE OTHERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS OF MY STORY, THANKS A LOT! LOVE YA._**

* * *

**_You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky._**

* * *

**Erza POV**

I walked down the forest path flexing my muscles for they were really sore after the tiring S class mission but it was worth it. I at last had a solo mission without the company of the over protective Jellal. He always accompanied me to all of my missions and he tends to shield me whenever he can and end up getting hurt one way or the other. But it is not like I don't like to go on a mission with him; I just don't want him to get hurt. But aside this, I love spending time with him.

After our marriage 8 years back, he, Ultear and Meredy joined Fairy tail and every minute after that; my life has been heaven with my 5 year old boy, Katana at that time. If you are wondering about my son's age, it is because I got pregnant five years before my marriage. He is very much like his father the way he speaks and acts, I don't think he inherited a single gene from me expect for his red hair. He is very gentle and innocent, just like how Jellal used to be when he was young.

The leaves fluttered in the wind and the path became difficult with thick branches and shrubs. I had to use my sword to cut through. I should have known not to take the forest path but it is the shortest way to Fairy tail if you want to walk all the way from the station. Being separated from Jellal and Katana had already made me anxious and worried so I wanted to get to them faster. Although they Jellal is very strong and he would protect Katana, I missed them, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

I looked down at my clothes and sighed because it gone really dirty. My Knee blue skirt had patches of mud and had a few twigs in it. But I was wearing my armor on, so fortunately my red button down shirt would still be lookable. But my long boots too were streaked with mud.

I walked a few more yards and came directly below the great cliff of Magnolia. My eyes widened at the scene before me. I gasped loudly and my face went white. There, covered in a pool of blood laid Natsu, not moving an inch. I rushed next to his side and checked for his pulse. I relaxed a little when he still had a pulse. Not wasting a second, I carried him bridal style and ran all the way to fairy tail as fast as I can.

What had happened? Did someone attack him? or di-did he…. commit suicide? No, no Natsu would never do that. But a part of me doubted that. Maybe the Natsu before 13 years wouldn't have done that for that But this Natsu….

I missed my friend Natsu who was a non stop talker, whose always grinned, who was reckless but always loyal. I missed him. But the boy I carry now is a just a ghost of himself.

I ran as fast as my legs would take through the bustling crowd who looked at me curiously as I passed them with a bleeding boy on my arms. i arrived at my fairy tail entrance and kicked open the door hurriedly. Heads turned to look at me but I searched for a blue haired dragon slayer. I found her on the bar staring at me with a horrified look on her face.

"Come on Elfman, take him to infirmary. NOW!" I shouted at the paralyzed Elfman who grabbed Natsu and rushed him to the infirmary. Wendy and Mira hurried behind.

My legs collapsed from the long run and I fell on my knees. The shocked members gazed at me speechless.

"What happened to Uncle-Natsu, mother?" A soft voice broke the silence which had enveloped the guild.

I glanced at the comforting face of Katana and shook my head, not wanting to utter a word. The 13 year old boy smiled soothingly and placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me in an embrace. He drew circles behind my back until I relaxed and slowly pulled away but he still held my hand. I took a deep breath and told the others how I found Natsu.

"I was walking down the forest after returning from my mission and at the base of the cliff, laid Natsu covered in blood from head to toe. I freaked out but anyway I brought him to fairy tail as fast as my legs would take me"

"Di-Did he co-commit Suic-suicide"? A trembling Levy asked me, her voice breaking and tears leaking out her eyes.

I shook my head vigorously wanting to deny any fact that he could have done something like that. No matter how much hurt and broken he was, he would never do something like that. NO

For the next hour everyone waited anxiously to hear something from the infirmary. Each second stretched on like an hour. Silence enveloped the whole hall and nobody uttered a word. I stared at my boots biting my lip until they bled, Jellal had his arms around me and his eyes were closed. Katana was sitting on the wooden floor gazing at the clock from time to time.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the second floor and everyone looked hopefully at the approaching Mira who seemed very distressed to be carrying any good news. Her forehead was crinkled by a frown and her lips were turned down and tears were threatening to escape from her eyes.

"He has lost too much blood and he is in a very critical condition now. Wendy is trying everything she knows but it is not working because he is willingly resisting against her treatments. It's like he doesn't want to live" Several gasps were heard and many started sobbing. Mira too, finally gave in to her pain and cried hysterically.

**B**_**OOOOOOM**_

The door was pushed open violently and two figures stood at the entrance. Both of them were wearing cloaks with their faces completely covered. One looked about 5'4 and was wearing a black cloak with borders of gold and the other one looked like a teenager and was wearing an identical cloak but with a picture of a gold star on the middle of the fabric.

* * *

_**LEAVE ME A LONG BEAUTIFUL REVIEW GUYS. AND IF YOY HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS OR COMPLAINTS, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IN THE REVIEW, IT WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAP.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I'm**** going to change the name of this fic because well… my sis says the title 'shattered souls' sounds kinda sappy and in a way, it does, I guess. So after hours of head scratching and nail biting, I figured out a name ("it is worse than the first one" my sis says) it is… crane you neck upwards and look at the title (It is not the title, I meant literally). **

**********Sorry for inconvenience. **And sorry for all those who thought this was a chapter and came rushing here but don't worry, I'll post my next chap definetly soon!

**The next chap is going to be so dramatic. Guess who is going to back?! **

**And im going to ask a small favor from you. Just go to the review section and type your honest opinion about this story. Criticism is welcomed and more the reviews more faster the next chap going to be updated! **


	14. The hooded Visitors

_**SO HERE IS THE CHAP YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! OMG, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,FAVS AND FOLLOWS GUYS. WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS FIC, I DIDN'T EXPECT SO MANY READS OR ANYTHING AT ALL. I MAYBE EXPECTED TO HAVE A 5 REVIEWS, 6 OR 7 FAVS AND FOLLOWS, THATS ALL. I FEEL LIKE CRYING, THANKS A LOT. YOU ALL ROCK!**_

_**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME:**_

**_VillaininLove- Yup,i now its very angsty. i have been wanting to make it a bit happier myself but i could not do it until i finish all the dramatic parts first and fortunately it over and more happier things are in store now! thanks for your honest comment! Keep reading and i hope you will keep telling me your opinions._**

**_KaylaBow- OMG_____****-OMG-OMG...its you, funny girl! im soooo happy you joined. i wanted to ask you to join this website in this chap but you joined before i had a chance to ask you! i was so damn suprised and excited when i read your review. glad to be friends with you :)**

**____****rini24,wereguardian- Thanks for your reviews, both of you. Love ya all!**

* * *

**Levy POV**

**_BOOOOOM_**

The door was pushed opened and heads turned around to look at the entrance. Two figures stood there. One was fairly tall and wore a ebony colored cloak with golden outlined patterns and the other looked like a grownup child and was wearing an identical cloak but with a large golden star on the middle. They both had their heads bent down.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" Erza asked them sternly. Her eyes traveled from one person to the other with suspicion. She looked like she was ready to equip and attack if they carried threat.

"Hmm… Too bad, you don't remember me. I just wanted to return to my family." A soft voice that I knew so well, said in a velvety tone.

The figure lowered her cloak revealing the face of the one who I thought I would never see anymore. My eyes widened and I was as still as a statue for a minute. It couldn't be. After all these years… she has returned. It is not possible. I thought she was dead. There was no news about her…no nothing. It was like she disappeared off the earth but now...My hands trembled and I rubbed my hands over my eyes a few times to check that the girl standing in front of me is indeed real and not a hallucination or a mere trick of my mind. But no matter how many I blinked my eyes, she was still there, hands in her hips and a happy smile playing in her lips.

But she had changed. Her golden hair no longer reached her shoulders but was cut in a shorter style reaching her chin and framing her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were bright and happy as she looked at each of us.

Happy tears fell from my eyes and in one short run, I was in her arms, hugging her tight. I squeezed her so that she would never leave us all again. And even if it was a dream, I would never let her go. No, never. This is her family and she has returned to us, to her best friend who missed like hell all these years. I hid my face in her neck and sniffed, tears falling carelessly on my face. But I would not wipe it, because they were all happy ones.

**Lucy POV**

I hugged the blue haired girl in my arms who had launched herself on me the minute I lowered my hood. I smiled and sighed happily for I was back to my home. She sniffed and I felt moisture on my neck and I realized she was crying out of happiness. Same petite Levy, I thought to myself joyfully.

And before I realized, there were a bunch of happy yells and cheers and I felt myself being knocked down by my numerous friends who had come to hug me at the same time. I was lying on my back with people on top of me, laughing. Many hands reached for me and there was quite a lot of questions and chatter around. I saw all different colors of hairs and dresses that my eyes swam with colors for a moment. I hugged them back tightly, never wanting to let go. I never want this moment to end. This was the magic I had missed for the last numerous years.

"Guys, guys. I get it, you are very happy to see me but I seriously can't breathe right now" I told my overexcited nakama.

"Oops, Sorry Lucy. Hit me as a punishment" Erza told me with a very ashamed look on her face. I sweat dropped deciding some things never change.

Erza's look hasn't changed much either. Her hair was longer and it went below her butt and was put in a sideways braid. She was wearing a blue skirt much like the one she used to wear the last time I saw her. And she still had an armor on!

My eyes traveled to Levy and I saw she has changed a lot unlike Erza. She was taller, almost as tall as me and she had grown pretty busty. Her blue hair was as spiky as always and it went down to her waist. She was wearing a purple dress which reached her mid thighs and revealed her slender legs. The dress hugged her body showing off her new found curves and bigger breasts.

"awww…Levy-chan. You have changeeeeeddddd" I teased levy dragging the word changed.

She blushed and looked down mumbling something inaudible. I laughed quietly at her innocent nature and pulled her for a hug again.

"Lucywearesosorryforignoringyouwhenlisannareturneditwasveryhorridofuswillyouforgiveusplease?" Gray said something very fast that it was impossible for to understand even a word of that sentence.

"Huh? What? I can't understand you Gray, trying saying it a bit slow"

"Um…okay..well, Lucy we all are very sorry for ignoring you when Lisanna returned from Edolas. Will you please forgive us?" he asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, 's okay. Nobody did it intentionally and I understood that a few years back"

"_Then, why didn't you return Lucy_?"

That struck me like a knife and I looked at the reason who was by the way a person and right now, was standing next to me. He stood a few yards away from the little crowd that was created around me and was staring from under the ebony hood which shielded his face. His cocked his hooded face and his eyes directly met with mine and I nodded, silently telling him to take off his hood.

He slowly lowered it. And I turned to the members to look at their reactions.

**Mira POV**

"_Then why didn't you return Lucy_?"

As soon as Gray asked the question to Lucy, her eyes traveled to the companion she had brought along. I almost forgot the person was there. He/she was standing a few meters away from the crowd as if not to disturb our reunion. Lucy and the mysterious person seemed to be having a silent conversation among them and Lucy finally nodded as if giving the person some permission.

His/her hand reached for the tip of the cloak and slowly lowered it. I then saw it was a boy. And not to mention, a boy who looked a lot like Lucy Heartfillia herself. He looked about 13 or so and and his head reached Lucy shoulders. He had spiky golden hair which was striking in all directions and warm brown eyes. His expression was of a wonder and pure delight. _Could he be…..?_

* * *

_**It takes a lot to hate you,**_

_**It takes too much to forget you,**_

_**But it takes so little to say i love you...**_

* * *

**_HOW WAS IT? I WANNA NOW. PLEAASEEE..._**


	15. Whenever i want to laugh,you make me cry

**_Hiii guys! OMG, I GOT SOO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAP. THANKS. I KNOW IT TOOK ME LONGER TIME THAN USUAL TO UPDATE BUT I WANTED THE CHAP TO GOOD SO I TOOK MY TIME THINKING. ANYWAY TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! LOVE YA ALL!_**

* * *

**Mira POV**

"L-Lucy, Who is that?" I asked her in a trembling voice.

She took a deep breadth "He is my son, Mira."

Her son? I tried to recall the battle 13 years ago, I tried to remember what the pink haired girl had said. What was her name? La…La? Why can't I remember? She was somehow related to Lucy, she said so herself.

Suddenly I felt a bolt of energy rush through my head. It was so strong that I fell on my knees, clutching my head. Pain enveloped my whole body and I screamed in agony. What is happening to me? I felt memory of the encounter with that strange girl leave. Wait…who is she? What was I thinking about a minute ago?

"MIRA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Erza's voice shouting at me.

I shook my head to clear myself. What had happened? I was thinking about something or …someone and some strange force stopped me. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Probably I'm just too overwhelmed with Lucy's return, that's all .

"I'm alright Erza. It's nothing"

"But Mira, you were screaming in pain." Lucy said worriedly.

"Honestly Lucy, it's nothing" I smiled at her to show I was alright.

Once everyone was assured that I was alright, their attention once again turned to Lucy's 'son'. He was standing more nearer to the crowd than before and he was peering down on me with a worried expression on his young face. His eyes were clouded with anxiety and he was biting his lips. I smiled at him and he looked a bit taken aback with my sudden gesture but he managed to smile back. There is no doubt that he is Lucy's son, he looks and acts so much I like her. I found myself growing very fond of him.

"So he is your…son? Gray asked Lucy while looking at the blonde boy skeptically.

"Yeah Gray."

The fairy Tail members' eyes were practically bulging in their sockets. It is a big news after all. A member who left us years ago is now back with her child. So naturally we tend to get surprised. Everybody's eyes were looking keenly at the poor boy who looked creeped out.

Each one of us reacted in our ways. Elfman was shouting how manly he was going make the boy look in the following months, Gajeel was muttering something about the boy looking too goldey (?). Cana declared she was going to drink huge barrels of alcohol today because Lucy returned. Juvia was weeping, saying she was going to miss having Lucy as a love rival. Lucy was standing there, smiling sheepishly and scratching her neck.

**Lucy POV**

"What is your name brat?"

"Kein Heartfillia"

Kein answered Gajeel's question with a pleasant smile not minding the rude way he was called. That's the way he is. I looked around the crowd searching for a certain pink haired boy or now a…man. He was nowhere to be seen. Where is he? Maybe he is in mission or something. I mean, he doesn't have to be in the guild 24/7. But I was so happy about seeing him. I sighed knowing that even after all these I loved as much as I did back then.

"So Lucy, where were you all these years?" Levy asked looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Um...Well, Kein and I, we moved from one place to another. We never stayed on one place. We would do a job on a town, stay there for a few days till we get a mission in a different place and we would go there and it continues li-"I was interrupted by someone shouting.

"MIRA-NEEEEEE MIA-NEEEEEEE"

Lisanna ran from inside the guild wearing a very scared expression on her face. Her hands were trembling and she was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. Tears were leaking out of her ocean blue eyes. What happened that would Lisanna into such a state? Is some other guild going to attack us? Is anybody hurt?

As she soon as she reached Mira, she bent down to catch her breath. Her long white hair hid her face as she bent. After a second, she looked up and her bewildered expression increased a double fold and she hugged her sister tightly. She didn't notice me at all.

"Mira-nee. Wendy says Natsu's heartbeat is lowering at a rapid rate. If it goes like this, he would die within an hour" She said and sobbed letting her tears out.

My face paled and my hands trembled.

"Natsu… is going to die?" I asked Mira softly.

She choked and tears fell from her eyes.

"Natsu is going to die?" I asked again refusing to believe what they told me before.

Nobody spoke. They were all either looking down or avoiding my gaze completely. No one looked at me.

"TELL ME DAMMITT. HOW CAN HE DIE?! HO-HOW CA-CAN HE DIE?!" I shouted at everyone and they flinched.

"We believe he jumped from a cliff, Lucy" Erza told me.

"_JUMPED FROM A CLIFF_?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! N-natsu...would never do that."

"No, Lucy, after you left, he changed. He drew within himself; he never talked, never smiled, never laughed. He was so broken." Erza told me quietly

I felt like the whole earth was crashing down on me with all its might. Natsu can't die, he is my life. All these years, I only lived with the hope that he would be somewhere, happy. Even if I wasn't there with him, I really wanted him to be happy. I never wanted him to suffer. I would kill myself before I made him suffer. But unknown to me, all these I made him suffer more than he deserved. He doesn't deserve all these things. My Natsu…My annoying, reckless Natsu deserved nothing more than pure love. Yet he got nothing of that. Oh...What have I done?

I tore away my cloak and ran to the infirmary as fast I could. Running in the stairs made my legs ache but ignoring it I dashed to the infirmary. I hastily opened the door and gasped at the sight of my Natsu. He was lying in one of the white infirmary beds with bandages all over his body. I noticed his bloody clothes on the dustbin and gasped again at how much blood he had lost. He looked so fragile and breakable that it nearly broke me to look at him.

Wendy suddenly turned and looked at me shocked. She blinked and her lips formed an O. But, it lasted for a second before she turned back to Natsu and continued healing him as much as she could. I walked slowly to him; each step was tougher than the last and my hands got sweaty. I swallowed hard as I reached his side. Even in the unconscious state, his face seemed to be so unhappy, so stressed.

"W-wendy, Ho-how is he? " I strutted

"Not good, Lucy-san. He is not responding" Wendy said.

My eyes started tearing and I bit my lips even harder, guilt and sadness eating my heart.

"N-Natsu. Can you…hear me?" I called to him.

"Natsu ,you won't die, you got that? You are going to stay alive for me .Please, Natsu….D-Don't leave me. All these years, it hurt so much Natsu, being away from you hurt so much. But I at least knew you were alive so I forced my heart to go on but if you die, I promise you….i will kill myself too."

His hands twitched a little.

"Lucy-san, Go on talking to him. He is starting to respond." Wendy said.

"Natsu, how about I sing a song for you? Would you like that?

_You can't come back to me anymore,_  
_If I can't see you again, I really want to forget…_  
_All about you that hold me_  
_Whenever I want to laugh, you make me cry.._  
_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..._  
_Whenever I miss you, I break down like this._  
_Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it..._

_I can't see you again, so really want to forget..._  
_All about you that holds me_

_Whenever I want to laugh, you make me cry..._  
_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..._  
_Whenever I miss you, I break down like this._  
_Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it..._  
_I didn't realize loving one is so hard like this_

_Whenever I want to laugh, you make me cry..._  
_You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..._  
_Whenever I miss you, I break down like this._  
_Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it..._

"I wrote this song a few years ago for you Natsu…Please don't make my hear feel that pain again…."

_"L-Lucy?"_

** -TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_**Your absence has gone through me  
Like thread through a needle  
Everything I do is stitched with its color.**_

* * *

_**LEAVE ME A NICE LONG REVIEW GUYS!**_


	16. A Fairytale called Love

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS! AND ANYWAY MY HOLIDAYS IS GONNA END IN 20 DAYS SO I GUESS AFTER THAT, UPDATE WILL NOT BE SO AS OFTEN LIKE NOW BUT I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY IN HALF, U CAN COUNT ON THAT! SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"WENDY! WENDY! HE JUST CALLED MY NAME!" I shouted over to Wendy, relief spreading through my mind.

"Yes, Lucy-san, he has regained consciousness but he may pass out again any minute now. But he is well above the critical condition." Wendy said to me, not taking her concentration off from her healing.

I peered eagerly at Natsu who was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. His face had lost its stressed appearance instead he looked much calmer and dreamy side somehow. His hands relaxed at his sides and his muscles stopped contracting. He slowly cocked his head to his and his face turned sorrowful and he gripped my hands tightly. His grip started turning tight as he gritted his teeth.

"_L-Lucy…. I-Is this a mere d-dream_?...Don't bother to answer because I know this a d-dream and you will disappear when I wake up just like always… but please don't go anymore this time or just trap me in this world of dreams. I would do an-anything and I would live anywhere you want me to if it means that you would always be with me." He was looking at me hopefully as he said as all these words.

"_A dream_? Am I a dream Natsu?" I asked him.

He tore his gaze away from mine and looked at the white ceiling and his lips moved in a slow pattern and it looked like he was talking more to himself than to me"Yes Luce, you are a dream that never came true for me… A dream that I would have sacrificed my whole life to live with. Yet my dream never came true…"

His eyes grew sad and he looked far more matured than I ever expected from the boy who I once called my best friend for life.'" I never knew how much you meant to me when you were here but when you left, it felt like...like you took a very big part of me with you that I could never replace. You took my heart and left a lifeless shell here… So go ahead and disappear once gain Lucy because you have hurt me so many times that I have grown numb…You can't possibly hurt me again."

His eyes welled up and silent tears tricked down his cheeks and fell on the white sheets. His eyes slowly closed and his grip on me loosened and I felt him slowly fall into sleep while I stood towering him, a million thoughts running across my mind. Is this really my Natsu? The dense and reckless Natsu who always grinned like his life depended on it? The one who I had thought didn't know the meaning love and pain? The one who always annoyed the heck out of me just by being himself? No…he can't be. This Natsu is filled with so much pain and misery that he can't possibly be Natsu…

"He had lost conscious once again Lucy-san. Don't worry; he will probably wake up in a few hours." Wendy's soft voice soothed my troubled mind.

I sat on the hospital chair and took Natsu's hands and buried my heads inside them.

**Katana POV (Erza – Jellal son. Age-13)**

I massaged my temples as I walked out of the gigantic fairy tail building. The dramatic and sad atmosphere today has finally got to me and I wanted to get out for a while from all the drama. I sympathized with everyone about Uncle-Natsu's condition but I was not able to tolerate the gloomy aura anymore and I wanted to get some fresh air.

I walked along the river, balancing myself on the small fence which separated the river from the village. The sun glared down on me fiercely and a gentle wind ruffled my red hair. My long black boots scraped against the rough bricks used to construct the fence and made an unpleasant sound. I digged my hands deep into the pockets of my white jacket which reached my thighs. My black body hugging black T-shirt and black pants was both half hidden by the jacket and the boots.

My drift of thoughts traveled to Uncle-Natsu and Aunt-Lucy. Now that Aunt-Lucy is back, maybe Uncle-Natsu wouldn't be so moody always and will go back to how he used to be way before I was born. But Aunt-Lucy has a son so will that cause a problem to their relationship? But what if the son is Natsu's? But that couldn't be… could it? If that was the case, somebody from the guild must have known that or at least Natsu would know that.

But I desperately wished Natsu and Lucy would get together because I don't want anyone one of them to ever go through any pain gain. When mom brought in the badly injured Natsu, I was beyond horrified. He looked like he was dipped in blood, even his pink hair looked red with blood. Much of his bones were badly broken and fractured by the fall he had endured and his face was scrunched up in pain and he looked lifeless.

I stopped short noticing that I have traveled well past the village and now I was near the Magnolian Forest area. I shrugged to myself and entered inside the forest. Twigs crunched around my feet and thorns from various plants poked me painfully but I walked ignoring all that. The trees were huge in structure and cast long shadows from the evening sun. The growth of shrubs was very thick and it made walking very difficult.

Finally I gave up walking and drew my long sword which was encased in an exquisitely adorned scabbard. The sword's adorned hilt was made of bright gold and on the end of its scabbard hung from a cord a single gem. I drew the sword from the scabbard and began cutting away the branches and shrubs in my way, getting lost in my thoughts again.

Sometimes I get really tired of always being the gentle and caring boy of fairy tail. Everyone always expect me to understand them and sympathize with them and I always do that with all my heart but i just wish that sometimes that others would do the same for are sometimes when i get really down but no one would really notice. Most of the other kids think I'm some kind of wimp just because i'm not as boisterous and violent as the other guys.

I sighed because it wasn't not really their fault, they try to understand me but just couldn't. I wish that i would meet someone who would know me for who I am and would comfort me when I am down and laugh and joke with me and like me for who I am and not persuade me to be someone else.

I stopped in front of a beautiful water fall. The water carefully caressed the colorful rocks and made their way down hastily. It sat at the end of a winding river, and was encompassed by thick sturdy tress whose luscious canopy offers shade for any who despises the warm rays of sunlight. Never in my life have I seen such a scene as breath-taking as this, the imposing waterfall caused such a roar that all but blocks the cacophony of forest creatures residing in the safety of their tree homes. Animals ranging from elephants to crickets let cried out.

But what really took my breath away was a girl standing near the exotic scenery. She had a short pink hair which framed her heart-shaped perfectly. Her long and thick lashes clouded her deep onyx eyes. She wasn't as pale as the other girls I had seen so far but almost light brown in shade. Her height and her athletic body said that she was not anywhere near fragile.

Her hair was tied up with a skull hair band. She was dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit had no leggings and she wore a pair of long thigh-high boots that appeared to be held up by thin overlapping belts.

She suddenly turned around and caught my eye. I was unable to divert myself from her narrowed gaze and my heart began drumming in my chest as I stared at the tomboyish girl in front of me. _Whats happening to me?_

* * *

_Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale._


	17. A BIG FAVOR

_**DO ME A BIIIGGGG FAVOR GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP!**_

_** IM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT THE LOVE STORIES OF LANAE AND KEIN (he is the blonde haired son of lucy heartfillia if u don't recall the chap 14) ALONG WITH NALU FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS (yay!) BUT I CAN'T DECIDE ON A GIRL FOR KEIN ( MUST BE A WRITER'S BLOCK..) SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GIVE ME A NEW OC (girl). IF SO,JUST FILL OUT THIS LITTLE FORM.**_

_**Full Name-**_

_****__**Appearance-**_

_****__**Clothes-**_

_**Father's and mother's name-**_

_**Age (should be more than 10)-**_

_**Magic-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Her past-**_

_**Hobbies-**_

_**Weapons-**_

_**Strange habits-**_

_**Guild Mark color and where it located-**_

* * *

**LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
